


Wait up for me

by hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jotun!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict/pseuds/hiddlesworth_Thorki_fanfic_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had heard of Jotunheim’s most dangerous weapon; heard that it was kept far away from Utgard vault, in a cave somewhere to the north. He had heard the tales but no one seemed to know for sure what this weapon was. And Thor couldn't not go look for it… What he found though was not what he imagined it would be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's has been a few years since I have written anything and english is not my first language; therefore I am sorry for any error that you might find in this very very short fic. Also, this work is unbeta'd. Still I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

There was something strangely beautiful in watching it rise from its coffin Thor thought. Long limbs moving slowly and gracefully in the dim light of the cave. It was almost hypnotic. The first thing the blond noticed was its fingers, long and slender, as they crept around the edge of the marble coffin. Caressing it; feeling it.

Then its eyes caught his attention as it straightened up; its red eyes which seemed unfocused. Thor had stopped breathing at this point. His cerulean eyes fixed on the creature in front of him. He couldn’t feel the cold anymore. 

Once seated, the creature stopped moving for a few seconds. Then leisurely turned its head toward the blond; tilting it a bit to the side as if it was studying the man. Thor’s mouth went dry. The blue lips parted slightly as if the creature was about to speak but nothing came out. Time stretched but neither moved. His chest was beginning to hurt with the cold air when suddenly the creature moved again; stretching its long legs before standing languidly. 

–“Why did you wake me?”  
Thor expected the voice to either brake or boom in the cave, but instead it was low, profound and perfectly controlled. He swallowed thickly having no answer to give and stayed stupidly mute. 

–“Why did you wake me?” repeated the creature; this time it seemed annoyed.  
–“I…” Thor’s hand tightened around Mjorlnir 

The creature’s lips were drawn in a tight line and Thor’s breathe hitched. He had no idea his intrusion in the cave would have awaken it. He didn’t even think that the creature could have been alive; frozen as it was, lying among carved pillows like some ancient statue. But here it was now, standing and very much alive. The prince couldn’t help but embrace the sight in front of him; letting his eyes trace the marks upon the blue skin glowing like ice. He could feel desire envelop him. Never had he encountered such a creature. It was frighteningly similar to a Frost Giant and yet so different. It was too small, too thin, too graceful. Its hips were covered by a loincloth and the rest of its being by gold. Thick and heavy bracelets encircled its wrist up to the middle of its forearm; chains of gold rippled around its head, horns and neck, one of its ankles was wrapped by a thin golden chain and white pearls like snow were tangled in its long loose braid. No this enchanting sight couldn’t be from Jotunheim Thor mused. Neither could it be what he was looking for. 

The creature was so immobile in front of him that the god of thunder thought it back to its previous statue like state; but in a blink it was right in front of him; almost nose to nose. The prince didn’t see it move. 

–“I shall not ask again, Asgardian. Why did you wake me?” 

From so close the blond could smell the fresh snow of the creature’s skin. Thor also noticed that he was taller than the creature, the thought made him smile. He didn’t see the blow coming; only felt the pain in his gut where the creature hit him. 

–“Answer me” it snarled 

Mjorlnir fell from his grip and the entire cave shook when she hit the floor. The creature’s eyes widened when it saw her; then it went a few steps backward glancing between Thor and Mjorlnir; mind seemingly racing. The prince bent down to pick the hammer up and almost jumped when the creature stretched its arm and brushed at it. He did nothing to stop the hand from fondling the hammer; and when their eyes met again Thor couldn’t refrain any longer.

–“Who are you” he asked, settling for not being rude by asking ‘What are you?’

The creature looked at him warily and took off its hand.

–“Don’t you know that already? Isn’t it the reason of your presence here?”  
–“I didn’t mean to wake you” 

The creature looked like he didn’t believe him but said nothing, its eyes going back and forth between Thor’s face and Mjorlnir. 

–“I am Loki” he said suddenly  
–“Loki…” Thor repeated; enjoying the name as it rolled off his tongue “Loki.” “I am...”  
–“I know who you are” 

The thunderer’s eyes widened and Loki grinned lightly. He wanted to ask ‘how come’ but Loki’s hand caressing his cheek cut him off.

–“You shouldn’t be here young prince.” His voice was mocking but Thor couldn’t bring himself to care “ Jotunheim is far from safe for an Asgardian”

As if to prove his words Loki’s hand turned so cold against him that it was almost burning. He moved back and the creature chuckled. The prince was taken aback by the sound and for a brief moment he was sure he would do anything just to hear it again. 

–“Go back home and I shall go back to sleep, we’ll never meet again. No one will have to know.” 

For a second regrets seemed to creep in Loki’s tone. Was it because he would go back to sleep or because they would never meet again Thor couldn’t tell. 

–“Why are you sleeping Loki?” He asked before he could hold his tongue

The brunet looked at him for such a long time that the prince thought he would not answer but eventually his lips parted.

–“Because I must.” 

That didn’t enlighten Thor more.

–“…” He opened his mouth and then closed it again “…” and again “…” and again.  
–“Speak your mind Asgardian” Loki sounded fairly annoyed by his game  
–“What are you Loki?”

This time it was Loki who was taken aback. He looked almost comically at the god of thunder before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighting heavily, unsure of what to answer to such a stupid question. 

–“Why did you come here Asgardian? What did you expect to find?”

Thor shrugged without a word. He had heard of Jotunheim’s most dangerous weapon; heard that it was kept far away from Utgard vault, in a cave somewhere to the north. He had heard the tales but no one seemed to know for sure what it was. And Thor couldn’t not come looking for it…

Loki watched him intently for some long seconds taken aback and then rolled his eyes.

–“I am Jotun you oaf.”

Thor couldn’t believe it. Loki, a Jotun, he didn’t look like one of them. He was about to say so when he felt a cold finger press again his mouth.

–“You better go back where you come from before Laufey finds you.” 

The finger was about to leave but Thor took the hand in his own and looked deep in the red eyes, inquisitive. He was about to say something but changed his mind and released Loki’s hand. Loki frowned.

–“I suppose you are right” was his only words. The dark haired one seemed disappointed. “But don’t go back to sleep” he added.

Loki didn’t say anything but his lips stretched a bit. He knew he would have to go back to sleep. It was either that or let the solitude drive him mad. He wasn’t fully Jotun so he had no utility to his father who had casted him out in the mountains. He would have killed him if it wasn’t for the prophecy. He, Loki, was supposed to be Asgard’s downfall. He had never believed it, not until now. Not until he had Thor Odinson in front of him.  
He should have killed him and taken his head back to Laufey, maybe then his father would have accepted him among his kin; but he didn’t. Instead he spoke with the prince. 

–“Please” Said Thor

Loki tried not to smile or laugh at the irony of the situation. He was awake for the first time in months, maybe years, yet he felt exhausted. Why would Thor care for him, was he even caring? Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

-“Go” he said, almost whispering. “Return to Asgard”

He turned from the prince and slowly went back to his bed; his coffin. He half expected the Aesir to grab his arm, to turn him over, to stop him somehow; but when he reached the marble bed he realized how stupid this thought was. 

–“I will come back.” 

Loki stifled his laugh, the prince sounded like a kicked puppy.

–“Why?” he asked  
–“Because you didn’t kill me”

Loki turned to face him again.

–“Next time I probably will”  
–“I know you won’t.” 

Loki knew it too. He won’t kill Thor. No matter how alone he felt, he would not grant his father this pleasure. But he could still threaten him or hurt him. 

–“What makes you so sure? You don’t even know me”  
–“Then let me come again to learn you” 

A simple smile played on Thor’s lips and something like hope showed in his eyes. Loki didn’t say anything; even when the prince walk toward him and reach for his hand he kept quiet. Maybe he wanted Thor back. Maybe he just wanted someone here, with him; someone worth waking up for. But he didn’t want to let hope creep in his heart. That was too dangerous. 

–“I shall come again”  
–“You’ll die before you can even reach the entrance of this cave”  
–“Maybe.” Thor pull Loki’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently “maybe not”

Loki ripped his hand from Thor’s grip, his cheeks getting a bit darker, and worried his lips, mind racing.  
–“Go” he murmured

And Thor did. The cave looked empty and gloomy without him. The Jotun looked back at his hand and then settled in bed once again. He closed his eyes but couldn’t stop thinking about Thor’s words.

“I shall come again” 

‘If only…’ was his last thought before drifting back to sleep. But he wasn't sure if it was ‘If only that could be true’ or ‘If only that could be a lie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It is supposed to be a first chapter but for now I am going to leave it as it is since I have got two other stories I would like to write and I am happy with this ending. ^^ But I might go back and write another chapter as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story! 
> 
> I wanted to stop at the first chapter but then I had ideas... Which is probably not a good thing. XD  
> I wanted to make something longer but my brain didn't seem to agree with me so, sorry for the short chapter. I feel like this story is going to be more complex and longer than I expected; please bear with me.
> 
> Also english is not my first language; therefore I am sorry for any error that you might find in this very very short fic. Also, this work is unbeta'd. Still I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

There was someone inside of his cave; Loki could feel it even in his slumber. There was the faint smell of fresh snow and he could hear a quiet breathing. He lied still and allowed himself to bath in the presence of someone else; then he felt the irritation of whoever it was seep through him like cold water. For a second he thought of Thor. Had he returned like he promised? Was he getting angry that Loki went back to sleep and did not wake up at his approach? Loki opened his mouth to talk, eyes still closed but a heavy hand fell on his cheek cutting him. He heard his neck pop as his head turned under the violence of the blow and knew who his guest was.

–“Father” he breathed 

The sorcerer opened his eyes and gasped. Half crushing him on the bed it was not Laufey that was bend over him but Helbindi. His hand raised as if to slap him again but instead the jotun pulled a disgusted face when his eyes met Loki’s and straighten himself putting as much distance as possible between the runt and himself.

–“As if father would have come here himself.” Helbindi spat “You think yourself that important?”

Loki gritted his teeth and willed himself to sit on the uncomfortable bed. His bracelets tinkled softly in the cave and Helbindi winced. His brother was bigger than the last time he saw him; Loki noticed. When he was still at Útgarðar, locked into what they called ‘his room’; nothing more than an upstairs dungeon cell really. Back then Helbindi had the nasty habit to taunt him with his freedom and often sat outside Loki’s door to relate his day with their father and brother Byleistr. Loki would have throttled him… Many times he thought about luring the little demon in his cage and feed him his own tongue; he could have; Helbindi barely reached his shoulders at that time.

Now he towered over Loki like a bird of prey, his muscular body so covered of scars that his family lines were almost unreadable. Helbindi was a true Frost Giant; how Laufey must be proud.

–“You let him get away” The Jotun said suddenly, voice booming in the cave and Loki felt his figure shake with the force of it. 

It didn’t prevent him from smirking slightly. Laufey ought to have heard of Thor’s visit, maybe did he even organized it and Loki let the prince go back home unharmed; his father must be enraged and the thought alone was spreading warm in his chest. That earned him another slap.

–“I knew that prophecy couldn’t be true. How such pathetic creature could bring Odin to his knees.” Helbindi grabbed him by a horn and bring their faces close “You are useless. Not even good enough to kill an Aesir already half frozen.”

The sorcerer forced himself not to react; to let the insults glide over him and focused instead on Helbindi’s fury; it was like a balm to know that he could still entice reactions upon another. That he wasn’t just cast out and forgotten. 

–“Father should have killed you long ago, you worthless runt!”

Another slap; but this time Loki was ready and grab his brother’s arm before it could reach his cheek. 

–“How dare…”  
“If Laufey send you to punish me then by all mean do it. Do not drag this, I can’t stand your presence.” 

There was pure anger on Helbindi’s face when he reached for Loki’s head once more with his free hand. He grabbed a handful of hair, crushing the delicate pearls in them, and all but threw him on the floor. Loki gasped then swallowed hard, mouth clicked shut; he let go only when the pain took over him; his screams echoing in the cave.

 

*** 

 

There was a ragging storm outside when he next woke up. The wind was blowing hard and the cave was plunged in darkness. He was still on the floor and his body hurt; even opening his eyes was nearly impossible but at least he was alone. Loki felt his magic heal him but it was slow and Helbindi hasn’t been kind. For a long time he stayed sprawled on the ground whimpering pitifully as his bones popped back into place, his brother’s harsh words echoing in his mind and he wanted to scream again. When at last he felt whole again he tried rolling on his side. He cut his fingers looking for purchase on the ice covered wall and fell on his knees as soon as he tried to get up. He saw his jewelleries sprawled all around him; broken and he could feel some parts of his golden chains hang from his body; he screwed he eyes shut and tried to control his breathing. In his head, the sorcerer was cursing Laufey, over and over again. It was pure hatred that kept him upright and motivate him to drag himself toward his coffin. Laufey would pay; he would pay for everything.

Loki fell down on the hard surface of his bed with a stifled scream and looked at the ceiling, chest heaving. 

 

*** 

 

When he next woke up it felt like nothing happened at all.

His magic has healed him and his cave was as still as usual. He considered going back to sleep but instead got up to gather the remaining of his jewelleries. He put everything on his bed and detangled the chains from around his horns and off his hair; it took a long time but at last they were all on the bed; all his jewelleries ; his proof of being a noble jotun. 

They had been gifted to him at birth by Farbauti, his ‘mother’; she didn’t care that he was a runt, for her Loki was her son; Laufey’s first born. Off course when Laufey disowned him Farbauti did too; but she fought for Loki to keep his status and therefore his jewelleries. Loki wasn't fool enough to think that she did it for him; more likely she didn't didn't want to be the one who gave birth to a commoner. She was way to proud. In Jotunheimr, jewelleries were a sign of worth; and to Loki’s eyes they were everything he had. Byleistr tried to take them from him when they moved him here; he certainly still sport the trace of Loki’s spell hitting him square in the chest.

Loki didn’t sleep after that. He spend hours trying to fix his belongings; when they were as good as he was able to get them, he stayed lying on his bed. Eyes fixed on the ceiling and mind racing. He concocted his revenge; made plans after plans, corrected in his mind every mistakes, considered every possibilities but they all depended on one variable; Thor. If the prince didn’t come back, Loki would be left powerless.

Months came and went and Loki began to regret his decision not to go to sleep pretty quickly. He started to feed on snow; the one his could gather at the threshold of his cave; no being able to go out. He was tired of letting his magic fill the gap in his alimentation. He also picked up the habit of carving ice; the wall of his cage was covered in tiny figures relating the many tales he has in his mind. When there was no more room on the walls he tried the floor but quickly gave up.

He started to feel restless and claustrophobic. On good days he would pick at his jewelleries and try to make them look better; tried new combinations too, busying himself with his appearance for the sake of having something to do. On bad days he would hurl himself at the ward guarding the entrance of his cave and scream when the magic cut through him. He would do it over and over again until he was no more than a sobbing mess on the floor.

It was impossible to say how many months had passed since Thor or Helbindi’s visit; but Loki felt his mind start to unravel. The solitude too much and he was seriously contemplating going back to sleep when he felt it.

A presence. 

Someone was out there, not far from his cave but he couldn’t make up who it was yet. Something like hope bubbled into him and he did everything possible to crush it. Hope was dangerous; hope leaded to despair.

The presence grew stronger until someone actually entered his cave. Loki’s breath caught. Burrowed in layers of fur the person standing in front of him couldn’t be of Jotunheimr. When the visitor took off his hood to reveal cascade of blond hair and a rosy face Loki’s nerves broke. 

He threw himself at the Asgardian and punched him; hard. He felt Thor’s shock and resistance but didn’t stop punching until the blond took hold of his arms and pressed him flat against his chest.

–“Hey!” The thunderer shouted

Loki kept trying to free himself but the blond wouldn’t let go. Eventually he calmed himself and pressed his face in the fur of Thor’s coat.

–“Can I free you now? Will you punch me again?” The prince said after a long time and the jotun couldn’t suppress his laughter. 

“I told you I would kill you if you came back” 

“And I told you, you would not”

The Asgardian was grinning from ear to ear and Loki felt the urge to punch him again. What took you so long? He wanted to shout. Why did you make me hope and then vanished?! But Loki said nothing; he did even sob.

–“I am sorry I didn’t come sooner” Thor whispered 

“I don’t even understand why you would bother to come back at all”

The prince stayed quiet for a few seconds and then released the jotun’s wrist with a secret smile.

–“To take you away of course”


End file.
